They are them, them is they, I think
by orochimaruiscool
Summary: The leader brings in a few people from the 3D world and says they are the other thems.. left to find out who is whose, they will have some...unique times..very funny, I promise. Read reveiw?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or anything related. If I did, the sound nins would all be alive, Zabuza and Haku would also still be alive, and so would all of the akatsuki. Orochimaru would be the main character, and I would give Itachi his eyesight back. Obviosly, this isn't happening.

A-K-A-T-S-U-K-I

It was normal day at the Akatsuki. Everyone was lined up at the door to the bathroom. It was leader's turn first, so he walked in and closed the door. After a few minuets the Akatsuki heard a flush and a scream. Leader ran out screaming with toilet paper on his shoe forming a banner behind him. The other akatsuki looked in to see what he was running from, and saw a 5- foot fountain of sewage flying out of the toilet. The fountain seemed to go on for about for about 17 seconds until a shout broke out from across the street. "Hey, where's all the town's sewage going!" a worker from across the street yelled.

"I think Im gunna be sick…" said Zetsu, turning even more green from looking at the mess that was quickly making it's way down the hall to the stairs. Right after this, Zetsu blew chunks. He blew BLUE chunks.

" Zetsu ate Kisame!!!" screamed Tobi, running around in circles.

"Wait, we don't know that for sure, even though Kisame was here until a minute ago," said Deidara. "If his stomach growls within the next five minutes, he never ate Kisame." Deidara and Tobi listened and in the next few milliseconds, a very shattering voice shattered their ears. "Hey, get me out of here!" coming from Zetsu. It was Kisame.

"Man, cant I have a bit of fun?" asked Zetsu, spitting out Kisame.

"AAACCCCKKKAAHHHH!!!!" There was a piercing scream coming from down the stairs. The Akatsuki ran down through the sewage that had made it downstairs, when they got into the living room and saw Hidan and Kakuzu standing on a sofa looking very scared, while the sewage slowly increased in depth. Kakuzu Was waving a magazine he was reading at it, and Hidan was holding The Good Book. His Good Book.

"Don't any of you notice anything ABNORMAL about what you are standing in?" Yelled Kakuzu. All of the akatsuki looked down and saw Orochimaru's akatsuki ring float down the stairs. It stopped when it bumped into Itachi's leg.

"MINEMINEMINE!!!" Came a voice from above the stairs, followed by Orochimaru sliding down the sewage-covered stairs face- first. "MINE!" he screamed once more, and he grabbed the ring and got up.

"How did that get in the sewer?" asked Sasori.

"Well, I was screaming at Kabuto to polish it at the sink, and when he said it wasn't too good of an idea, I did it instead. I guess I was putting to much pressure on it, and it flew into the toilet. I looked and looked, but I never checked the toilet. I also never told Kabuto about my losing it, so he had to answer the call of nature later, and it was flushed."

"Well then, how did you get here?"

"The same way," Orochimaru replied to Sasori. Orochimaru went back upstairs and a flush was heard.

"How will we clean this?" asked Kakuzu. "New carpets are expensive!"

A-K-A-T-S-U-K-I

To be continued….

R&R please?


	2. Welcome peoples! and leader

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. The song dare also belongs to the Gorillaz. The only thing that is a figment of my head in this story are the people from our world that leader brings in and their little club, Team Dark. And the 5-foot sewage fountain actually is a true story. It happened to my best friend for the same reason. I just exaggerated the amount on the ground a bit. Vote for Kisame to be stuffed in a fishbowl. Yeses.

A-K-A-T-S-U-K-I

Since the sewage incident, the akatsuki were forced to switch hideouts during the fumigation. They were now in one of their 3425425566873567865886878121 hideouts. Out of these 3425425566873567865886878121 hideouts, they were in number 45665768787. It was another normal Akatsuki morning, while everyone was lined up at the bathroom door. Except for Deidara, who had carefully crafted a clay sculpture and hid it in the toilet. Deidara was hiding outside when Leader Sama walked in. The other akatsuki waited outside and in 3 seconds or less, a large explosion came from the bathroom, followed by a leader- Sama- and- Toilet shaped hole through the roof, and Leader screaming into oblivion.

Later that day, Leader came back, slightly singed around the edges, but some people were following him. One had long brown hair, and was wearing a dark gray sweater with jeans; another had long brown hair, a blue tank top, and blue jeans with blue slip- on shoes that were the color for the sky. Another had waist-length black hair and purple eyes, and was dressed in a white t- shirt and jeans. She wore a dark purple glove on her right hand. Another was a small boy, around 8 or 9, and he was wearing an orange hooded shirt and shorts with brown curly hair. Another looked almost native- American, with very dark hair that went past her knees. She was dressed strangely like a Hinata with sneakers. The most odd was the one right behind Leader- Sama, who had short white hair that hung over one eye, and over the other side, her hair was black, but was not over her eye. She was wearing a very long, dark cloak, which looked like an akatsuki cloak minus the clouds. She was walking with her eyes closed, which seemed even stranger. She was also as pale as Orochimaru… They all walked into base number 4566768787 and sat down.

"Hey, who are these people?" asked Hidan.

" 'These people' are you, sort of," Began the leader. "They are from a whole different dimension, whatever they mean by that…. They are a whole new part of your soul, like it was broken into two. They can be the exact opposite of you, the exact same of you, or can only have a few things in common. One of the things that are most common is name. Most of these people have the names of people that aren't in akatsuki, but I am sure you have at least heard of, so when you hear their name, don't be surprised. The next common thing is how one dresses. Most dress close to the same, and some others look alike," said the leader. "Lotus, come and tell the nice S- ranked criminals about yourself."

"Well, as you know, Im Lotus, my favorite color is sea foam green, my favorite element is water, and I am 13," said the girl dressed in blue.

"now, another may step forward," said leader, and the dark haired girl stepped forward.

" Im Sheiika, pronounced She- I –kah if you want to now syllable by syllable, and I am 11, my favorite color is purple, my favorite elements are fire, lava and darkness, thanks for listening," She said.

A-K-A-T-S-U-K-I

Sorry this chapter took me a long time, and Im stopping in the middle of it so I can get it out. The rest of the character descriptions will be written! I mostly paused at the descriptions because all of these people are based on my friends. And for Lotus, that isn't her real name, but to add to the effect that she likes blue and water and stuffs, her real name even sounds like Kisame, lol! Next chapter will be out soon!


	3. Beware the Konan

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; nor are cookies mine, though I want one badly.

A-K-A-T-S-U-K-I

We left off with the dark haired Purple eyed sheiika, correct?

"Next, Neji, step forward," said leader, and the young boy stepped forward.

"Im Neji, I'm 9, and my favorite elements are earth and electricity."

"'Kay, good. Next?" Leader said, and the girl wearing sneakers came forward.

"I'm Hinata, im 12, and my favorite element is illusion," she said. Then the last one came forward silently, and said in a soft but slightly harsh, and somehow soothing voice "Im 12. My favorite colors are black, red, and silver... my favorite elements are darkness, sound, and emptiness... Don't fall into my illusions if we ever get into a fight…you'll die…Oh, yeah, by the way, my name's Tobi."

"But! But! BUT!!!" said Akatsuki Tobi. "IM Tobi!"

"One thing to look out for. Names." Said leader. "And since there are only a few of them, and a lot of us, more than one person can go to one," said leader. "Hurry, find them out, before Konan wakes up, she scares me when she first wakes up and there's other people around!"

"Pein, who are you talking to?" a woman's voice floated from somewhere up the stairs.

"OH NO!" leader Pein screamed as another akatsuki member with blue hair with a paper flower in it walked down the stairs. "What's going on down here?" She asked, eyeing the new guests.

"Eeep, help! Tobi2, you seem strong, use that illusion you were talking about earlier!" screamed Pein, turning around only to see Zetsu holding Tobi2's hands in between them, Tobi2 not looking very thrilled, as usual.

"I have something to tell you," Stated Zetsu, looking Tobi2 in the eye, as best he could, because her eyes are always closed. Tobi2 replied simply.

"…"

"You know I care about you very much already." Said Zetsu.

"…"

"You can tell that I love you, correct?"

"…" Tobi2 was unmoved.

"I knew you'd understand!" chirped Zetsu, hugging Tobi2, who then slapped him across the face.

"Well, looks like Tobi2's no help," said Hidan to Pein.

"Well, Konan, these people are here for an Akatsuki mission," stammered Pein.

"What kind of mission?" asked Konan.

" Just find the one most like you," Said Pein. "Now, everyone, go somewhere, each of you with a person, one at a time to each, those who don't have one at the moment, stay here and way until one pair comes back, and go with them, until everyone has seen everyone," said Pein quickly running to the kitchen on the third floor "GO!"

A-K-A-T-S-U-K-I

This chapter came out kind of late this time around, but im going to write daily now; so…Next chapter will be the adventures of a random pair. I know who everyone will be with, except for Hidan; review with which you think it should be c:


End file.
